


You Don't Say No To Lydia Martin

by ChaseChick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Smut, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseChick/pseuds/ChaseChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt:  Senior year and the pack goes to a Halloween party to get drunk and have fun. The costume Lydia is wearing tho is driving stiles insane. What happens when he has one too many drinks? Smut please</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Say No To Lydia Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this... still sort of new to writing anything provocative.

You Don’t Say No to Lydia Martin

Based off of the prompt: Senior year and the pack goes to a Halloween party to get drunk and have fun. The costume Lydia is wearing tho is driving stiles insane. What happens when he has one too many drinks? Smut please  
Chasechick

The weather had turned surprisingly crisp for late October. California was known for its perpetually late summer heat and mild fall temperatures but the week before Halloween a chill had settled over the area. That evening Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira along with Liam and Mason were headed to a Halloween party thrown by another one of their fellow seniors. At first they had heard gaggles of people talking about it in the halls and they all dismissed the thought from their minds. They had more important things to be dealing with. Namely the doctors and a whole slew full of chimeras. 

They had survived the villains but it wasn’t without a toll. They were all quieter, more serious and more responsible than they should be for their age. The grief and stress had worn them all down and their relationships were fragile and still evolving from the lines they had crossed. It was Lydia who first brought up the idea of going to the party. “We need to do something fun.” She’d announced earlier in the week at lunch. “We could call it a pack bonding experience.” She said before giggling and popping a grape into her perfect mouth. Stiles could feel himself gaping at her oral display but he couldn’t seem to make his mouth close of his own volition. She smiled as she looked at each of them and giggled again when she looked at Stiles. 

They’d been flirting a bit shamelessly since Malia had left town after the whole tragedy with her mother trying to kill her again and Peter escaping from Eichen. She had family issues she really needed to deal with on her own she’d said. Stiles should have felt sad at her departure and their break up, but instead he’d felt an invisible weight lift off his shoulders. When he’d been with her he felt responsible for her acclimation into the group and to the human world. He didn’t have to worry about her faux pas any more.

One by one Lydia had worked her charm on the each of them. She’d even insisted they go all out and dress up. It was senior year and the last chance they’d have at doing something remotely normal while they were still all here in Beacon Hills. So they lamented and went along with her because she was Lydia Martin… how could you say no?

Stiles and Scott and had taken the girls to the costume shop that had set up a temporary residence at the mall and searched through the picked over selection to find something half-way decent. Stiles had settled on a Han Solo costume because he hadn’t dressed up for Halloween in almost ten years so it was definitely time.

Scott pulled the irony card and pulled out a werewolf costume. Stiles actually laughed out loud at it when he saw Scott paying for it before Stiles could talk him into being Darth Vadar. The girls were whispering and giggling to each other as they assembled costumes which they wouldn’t let the boys see. A surprise they had said.

So this was how Stiles Stilinski ended up sitting in his Jeep with Scott as he watched Kira and Lydia walk down the sidewalk to them. And this time he didn’t care that he couldn’t close his mouth. Lydia was dressed to the nines in a Princess Leia costume. A very short, very provocative Princess Leia costume but he could overlook the errors in the continuity. It made her legs look very long where her lace up boots climbed, accentuating the curve of her slight frame. The slit in the tight white dress was dangerously high. Her red tresses were braided into intricate buns on either side of her head. 

She smiled at the boys and gave Stiles a provocative wink as they reached the Jeep. “So what do you think?” She’d asked as she gave a little twirl. 

“Wow.” Was all he managed to mutter.

“Stiles Stilinski speechless. This was so worth it!” She’d bumped her shoulder into Kira and giggled. Stiles barely noticed that Kira was dressed as Pocahontas… a very scant in clothing Pocahontas. He heard Scott say something to her as he helped her into the back seat and pulled the front seat back in place for Lydia to climb in, but he couldn’t seem to get his mind to focus on anything but Lydia. 

When they arrived fashionably late, as instructed by Lydia, the party was in full swing. “This way you get here when everyone is a little loosened up and having fun already. Then you can have fun and then you leave before they start puking on your shoes.” She’d said with an air of authority as she led them up the sidewalk to the house.

Stiles drank in every word she said. How could he not? Right now she was his walking fantasy and he wasn’t sure if she’d done it on purpose or not, or if it even meant anything. Scott had squeezed his shoulder when sensing his turmoil and gave him a goofy grin and a thumb up sign. They’d come a long way since their differences with the doctors and Scott was still trying really hard to be a good friend, so Stiles wasn’t sure he could entirely trust his enthusiasm . 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he followed behind Lydia and Kira, the view wasn’t too bad back there either he mused. He followed Lydia into the house where the music was so loud he could feel it in his chest, the sound must have been utterly deafening to someone like Scott but the Alpha didn’t seem phased by it at all. They spotted Liam and Mason already by the punch bowl and they nodded in acknowledgement. 

Once they’d left with their Red Solo cups filled with punch they made their way outside where you could at least hear to have a conversation. Several people stopped and chatted with Lydia and even more guys eyed her up. Stiles felt a surge of jealousy and a strong urge to shield Lydia’s body with his own. It was absurd if you thought about it, Lydia could literally kick his ass if she wanted to. She was strong and proven herself a worthy fighter. Stiles really needed to step up. He added it to the imaginary list of things he had ongoing. 

Lydia was polite to everyone that approached her, and as he watched her he could see flashes of the old Lydia, the social butterfly that used to care more about her hair and clothes than anything else. She eased back into the role like she’d never left it. Surprisingly Stiles found his cup empty; he had emptied it while entertaining the very random thoughts in his head it would seem. “I’ll get you another.” Scott had said and handed him his still full cup. Scott couldn’t get drunk anyway Stiles mused so he started chugging the next cup, so one of them definitely should.

Before he knew it his legs started to feel a little like Jello and his mouth felt a little tingly. He was well on his way to being drunk; he had a definite buzz going on.

“You want to dance?” He’d leaned down and whispered in Lydia’s ear interrupting the conversation she was having with Mason. He caught the smile that spontaneously appeared on her luscious lips and slipped his hand on her waist as he led her away from the group. The song was just ending and a more upbeat number took its place. Lydia pressed her back against his front leaning her head back against his chest. She laced one hand in hers and guided the other to ride on her hip, very near where the slit of the dress came to. Stiles couldn’t suppress the groan that emanated deep from his chest, it almost sounded eerily like a predatory growl. 

She smiled again. “Something the matter Stilinski?” She asked him provocatively.

He laughed ruefully but decided to play along. “That costume is not very accurate.” He muttered against her ear as he leaned down daringly earning him a few view of her voluptuous cleavage spilling over top of the costume.   
She laughed and shrugged a little and leaned her head to the side so she could stare at him. “I took a few liberties with it. I didn’t think you’d mind.” She said huskily pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to chew on it contemplatively. 

He couldn’t think of anything to say to that so he started to move with the music. As the night wore on and one song bled into the next they grew more and more daring. Hands were roaming and the dance moves and caresses more possessive. The buzz they’d both had from the alcohol had long since worn off; they were drunk on each other, drunk on the night and the possibilities that it brought. Before Stiles knew it the back yard was clearing out and the music had slowed down. She’d turned to face him and rested her face against his chest and he rested his cheek on her head and smelled in the aroma of her floral shampoo. There wasn’t an inch of space anywhere between them.

“So I have to ask,“ Stiles started softly, “Why this costume?” as he ran his finger delicately under the spaghetti strap causing her to shiver at the contact.

She paused in her gentle sway and looked up to face him. “I thought that’d be obvious.” She whispered. 

“Enlighten me.” He said as his head dipped a fraction further his eyes darting from her shiny emerald eyes to her full pink lips.

“Let me show you instead.” She brushed her lips gently against his and it was like the world stopped. He couldn’t hear, see or breathe anything other than Lydia. She deepened the kiss and leveraged herself by linking her hands behind his neck. He moved one hand to her neck and kept her pressed against him, the other hand gripped her hip, his thumb caressing the bare expanse of her back that the scant costume didn’t cover. Their tongues probed, asking for entrance and both eagerly granted it. She tasted of bubblegum and traces of the tropic punch they’d drank, in his opinion, she tasted better than anything he’d ever had.

“Makes perfect sense now.” He whispered when they finally broke apart, their foreheads still pressed together. He clasped a delicate curl that had escaped the confines of its bun and tucked it behind her ear.   
“Take me home.” She whispered and he did. Because she was Lydia Martin, and how the hell do you say no to Lydia Martin?

Arriving home Stiles pulled the Jeep to a stop and breathed a sigh of relief when his dad’s cruiser wasn’t in the driveway. Typically it was all hands on deck when it came to Halloween in Beacon Hills. He intertwined their hands and led her to the front door, he unlocked it quickly and led her into the dim entry.

She slammed the door behind them causing him to jump, she jumped into his arms as he turned and he caught her on reflex. She smashed her lips into his and began making love to his mouth. He returned the kiss eagerly, his hands grasping her backside and squeezing the flesh. She moaned into his mouth and it was nearly his undoing.

“I’ve. Waited. Too. Long. For. This.” She whispered punctuating each word with another heated kiss. “Take me up stairs Stiles.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He answered before scaling the stairs easily. She had her hands under his costume shirt and when he sat her down on the bed he paused in their ministrations to toss it off over his head. She looked him over heatedly before running her nails over his chest and stomach before trailing down to the button on his brown trouser pants. She unbuttoned them and tugged them down before pulling him forward by the elastic in his boxers. 

They returned to kissing and Stiles trailed his hands over the silky material, causing Lydia to arch her back into the touch. Stiles slipped his hand under the strap and tugged one off of her shoulders before pulling the next one down. He paused as he slowly stepped back to peel the thin garment from her body. She wore no bra and only a delicate pair of white lace panties, her breasts heaved as he took her in.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he slid his fingers under the edges of the lace and slid them off her. She returned the favor with heavily lidded eyes and shed him of his remaining piece of clothing. His member bobbed once released from the confines of the elastic and she grasped her small hand on it and gave it a few strokes.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She murmured as he climbed back over her kissing her lips delicately, his hand began to rub and caress the underside of her breast before grasping the nipple in his fingers and rolling it causing her to cry out. “Stiles, please!” She seemed to be begging him. “I need you now please we can mess around later but I need you.” She nearly yelled. 

He made a move to get a condom from the bedside table when she shook her head. “We don’t need that I’m on the pill. And I want to feel you. Only you.” She slid back up on to the bed and made a come here motion with her finger. He swallowed thickly and climbed back on her holding the weight up on his elbows. 

He kissed her deeply before parting her legs with his hand. He slipped a finger into her core and she arched and cried out. She was so warm and so incredibly wet for him. “Anything for you milady.” He whispered in her ear and then brought the tender lobe in for a nibble. She whimpered and writhed beneath him.

He slid into her slowly filling her all the way and paused just for a moment. They both let out a sigh of fulfilment as they became one, he took in the blush on her cheeks and the emotion of her eyes before kissing her softly. “I’ve waited too long for this too.” He said before kissing his way down her neck and he began thrusting, sliding all the way out before pushing back all the way in, their skin making a soft slapping sound with the contact.

She began making soft keens and moans and it caused him to thrust harder and faster, he wouldn’t last long, but he hoped it would be long enough. He took his hand and brushed the sensitive nub above her entrance and it pushed her over the edge. Just as she screamed loud enough to surly alert the neighbors his damn broke free too and he spilled his release into her.

They were panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he tenderly kissed her swollen lips. “Thank you.” She whispered to him. She swallowed heavily as she traced his lips with her fingertips. “I think I’m falling in love with you Stiles.” A lone tear broke free from her eyes he leaned down to kiss it away.

“I know I’m already in love with you Lydia.” She smiled brilliantly and for that moment everything in Stiles’s life was perfect. He slid off her and pulled her into his arms and cradled her as they fell asleep by the light of the full moon shining through his bedroom window.


End file.
